Creaturae Noctis: Guided by Shadow
by GreviousPridakArbiter
Summary: My name is Tanya Fall. I used to be human, that is until being run over by a steamroller. Yup, a steamroller. Anyways since I wasn't supposed to die yet I got sent into inheritance cycle forty years before Saphira even hatches. Oh yeah, they gave me a gift, a very bloodthirsty gift. And my heart isn't beating.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I would try something new. **

**For one I decided to use a female main character for this one unlike my previous stories which anybody reading this probably wouldn't care about anyways. **

**Chapter 1: Wild Domina Aduentes**

My name was Tanya Fall.

My name is or was not Baloney Brained Monkey Fool, nor was it Idiot Incorporated, but the very sane and somewhat normal sounding name of Tanya Fall.

That chapter name up there is lying, I am not the 'Lady of the Wild'!

So my life was going great until 'it' happened. Perhaps I should explain? Anyways it all started during a very sunny day. A day with sun so bright it burnt your eyes out if you didn't have sunglasses on.

I was walking about minding my own business. I had my customary things I carried on my person in case I got warped into some fictional world. As a matter of fact at that time I was very paranoid so I had a Bowie knife, which would be useful, a piece of obsidian, two coins, my watch, which was permanently stuck on military time. Don't ask me why that was. I also had my iPod, which wouldn't really be any use, but then again neither would the coins since I really doubted they were made of anything valuable.

Really the only thing I had that would be valuable in the case of me getting 'warped' into a 'fictional" world was my watch and my monstrous Bowie knife.

Of course I never really expected it to happen. I expected to stay dead once I...well...died...

Most other people seem to stay dead. So why didn't I stay dead? Maybe it had something to do with the way I died...

That yet again brings me back to the very moment of my spectacular and awe inspiring death.

It all started with me adjusting my sunglasses. They were a nice chrome silver color with red ends. The glass/plastic lenses reflected things great so that nobody could see my eyes. They only were able to see their reflection when they caught my eyes, or rather when they 'caught' my sunglasses gaze.

Then just after I adjusted my sunglasses I noticed a spot nearly covering one half. I thought maybe it was a leaf. Yup. It has to be a leaf...but...when I reached up with my hand I found something very slimy and wet.

That was when I took of my sunglasses, squinting, in the terrible light at the brown wet lump on my sunglasses.

And that was when it raised its head. I decided looking at the ugly little creature that it was some type of terrestrial leech or something. This was Avery stupid assumption in hindsight since it was probably actually some alien species or something like that. I really don't think leeches have eyes after all.

Short story shorter, I dropped my sunglasses and stumbled back into the road...and I was ran over by a Milk Truck. At least I think it was a Milk Truck...but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was what came after, it was the steamroller.

Now that was truly disgusting. It felt like my body was flattened like a pancake and the pain was so bad that it was mind numbing. Then as the pain reached my head it all went black, and I was like, really? That's all?

I sat in blackness for at least twenty and as much as sixty minutes waiting for something to happen. I tried to touch my face or arms with my hands but I couldn't seem to even find my hands to begin with. So I just relaxed in the darkness and tried to practice my evil laugh. Almost needless to say I found that I couldn't make any sounds for an evil laugh...

I decided I most have turned into some sort of spirit, and resigned myself to sitting in the blackness and letting random strings of thought assault my mind.

Then there was light.

Which normally would have been great and furthermore welcoming but it nearly blinded me after sitting in the darkness mumbling to myself for hours.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily, "Are you trying to burn out my eyes?"

The light dimmed a little but I still couldn't make anything out.

"Hello?" I asked with a frown squinting into the light.

"Hello," a great and regal sounding voice replied.

"Uh," I said still squinting, "Am I dead?"

"Yes." The Voice said.

Surprisingly I was taking this rather well. I actually surprised myself by not getting more upset, but then I suppose yelling or screaming about something is never going to change anything.

Evidently the Voice thought I was taking this rather well too since he spoke hesitantly, "You are taking this rather well."

That did it, I started wailing, "Aaaahhhh, I'm dead!"

I continued wailing for several minutes hysterically before the Voice had enough, "SHUT UP!"

"Okay!" I stopped in a nano-second, "Shutting up."

"Well," the Voice started sounding not so regal but more tired, as if he had gone through this a million times before, "Due too you nasty and entirely uncalled, which by the way was also entirely you fault, death, I am required to give you a-" here the Voice choked a bit as if this was unpleasant, "Second chance."

"Second Chance?" I asked with a contemplative frown.

Then I decided to seek clarification, "On Earth?"

"No, not on Earth," the Voice said in a happy voice, "I get to send all the weirdoes to a different reality!"

"Hey!" I said.

"What?" The Voice replied in a annoyed tone.

I immediately bit back the insult I was on the verge of giving and instead opted for asking, "Let me clarify, I'm getting a second chance because of my gory death, which was totally uncalled for by the way, but it's not on Earth but in another reality?"

"That's it in a nutshell," the Voice replied.

"Why would you put it in a nutshell?" I asked just to annoy the thing. Not annoy it enough to poof me out of existence but just enough to mildly irritate it.

The Voice growled and I hurriedly spoke up to keep it from eating me or something. by the way I still couldn't see a stinking thing, it was way too bright.

"What's the world, or reality, choices?"

The Voice hummed happily and said, "Most of them are considered fictional in your world, do you want the choice of Sci-fi, Fantasy, or just general Fiction?"

"Um," was what I said before, "What's the Science Fiction choices?"

"Halo, Mass Effect, Star Wars, Starcraft, there is a few more but these are the best known."

I considered each briefly before deciding, "What is the Fantasy choices?"

"Well," the Voice started but I quickly interrupted.

"Middle-Earth!"

"No!" The Voice replied frantically, "Everyone seems to want to go there!"

"Well why not?" I asked, "if it's one of the choices I can pick it, can't I?"

"I need a bit of variety on my resume, instead I've sent three hundred screaming weirdoes to Middle stinking Earth!"

"You don't like Middle Earth?" I inquired with a surprised expression.

The Voice seemed a little frantic as it said, "I will give you a gift to help you wherever you go if you don't pick Middle Earth!"

I considered this, if I ended up on some fictional world then I wanted something more than myself, "Is it something useful?"

"Yes. Yes it is." The Voice replied.

Um, let's see. Where us would I want to go?

"Alagaesia?" I asked,"perhaps with a-"

"No dragons!" The Voice said, "too predictable!"

I frowned, "why no dragon?"

"It's a unspoken rule, No Dragons!"

I conceded, "Fine I'll relinquish my dragon claim thing, but perhaps at some point I can have a dragon?"

The Voice seemed to consider this, then said in a tone that anybody could that he had no intention of ever fulfilling the request, "Maybe."

"So I'm going to Alagaesia? At what time?"

"Um early morning there," the Voice replied sounding a little confused.

"What I mean is at what point in the timeline am I arriving?"

The Voice considered this for a couple seconds before resounding, "What time would you like to go to?"

I in turn considered the Voice's question. How would I most easily change the story for the better? Obviously I would have to arrive in time to save Brom, but then again perhaps I could save the King of Elves at the battle at Ilirea, that Would certainly help manners along but...

"Uh, can I be immortal?"

The Voice didn't sound surprised but more in a mocking tone, "You want to be an elf?"

"No, but immortal like a dragon rider or Angela the Herbalist."

The Voice was quite for a little bit then replied, with an evil chuckle, "Sure you can be immortal, perhaps something a bit more..."

I was about to ask the Voice what it was talking about but it hurriedly moved on to another question, "Did you decide what time you are going to arrive in?"

I postponed my response with a question, "Will I be able to do magic?"

The Voice replied quickly as if it was anticipating this question, "No, but with time you can learn it, after all you do have forever..."

I decided to answer the Voice's question, "Can I arrive at the battle of Ilirea?"

The response from the Voice was prompt, "No."

I mulled this over. I didn't want to arrive when Inheritance Cycle was just starting, it would be awfully hard to get anybody to trust me...if I went forty or so years before IC I could gain lots of trust within the Varden and perhaps could rise up the ranks by taking out some Forsworn.

Though I doubt it would be easy to take any out, unless the Voice is giving me a really good gift...oh...and I have too keep the Twins from leaking information to the Rider King.

So I finally came to my conclusion, "Can I go back forty or so years before the events of Eragon?"

The Voice seemed to find this acceptable because it said, "And so you, Tanya Fall, are committed to go to Alagaesia?"

"I am ready," I replied wishing I could smile. This was so exciting! I would have to keep a cool head though, so I would only make intelligent logical decisions.

The Voice spoke the light growing brighter by the second, "So be it."

The light engulfed me, stabbing deep into my eyes, and filling my body with searing pain. It felt like my body was being rearranged on a molecular level. My muscles burned and my bones ached. I could feel muscles around my body detaching then reattaching in different places.

Then everything died down and I sighed with relief before letting out a yelp as excruciating pain erupted in my jaw, especially affecting the upper canines.

That too died away a few seconds later and I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings.

Vast pine trees surrounded me, moss covered the ground and as I looked up and spotted the stars I realized I could see perfectly in the dark.

I shifted a little and something began to burn right over my heart.

I clawed at it frantically, it felt like someone was driving a red hot poker into my chest. Finally I grabbed my necklace and wrenched it away from my body, surprisingly the burning stopped than and I lifted my shirt, still holding the necklace away by one hand and looked at my chest.

There was what looked like a burn mark right where the necklaces silver medal had been, I frowned, this made no sense.

With a tentative hand I reached out with my other hand and touched the silver medal.

It burned.

With a nearly animalistic hiss I drew my hand back and inspected what looked like a burn mark on my hand. Why would silver burn me so?

Both the mark on my chest and the burn on my hand were already fading away...

I had a suspicion, and I really hoped I was wrong. I reached up and put my hand over my heart.

I was hoping for a heartbeat. I really was.

**And that is all for the first chapter of this story. I hope everyone enjoys it. The frequency of my updating will directly respond to favorable response to this story. **

**All hail Tanya Fall.**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking in the Night

**Chapter 2: Noctiuagus  
**

I would have had a heart attack if I still had a heart, I had no heartbeat after all, I waited for twenty minutes feeling all the places I could normally feel my heartbeat through but it appeared that my heart, and for that matter, my pulse, did not exist any more.

Did that stinking Voice, not literally stinking but more-ah, never mind, you get the idea, kill me to make me immortal?

Wait a second, I didn't have a heartbeat and silver burns me...

When I arrived at my conclusion I almost cursed, only years of never cursing being drilled into me throughout my entire life kept me from doing so.

Just to cover all the bases I decided to hike to someplace where I could see the moon. I mean I was clearly a human now, well I had human form to be more precise, but if there was a full moon I could rule out being a lycanthrope.

Instead my only option would be one of my most feared childhood nightmares. The other I gained after watching the movie Aliens vs Predator. But that's off topic, my nightmare was the reason I made sure that all doors and windows were closed before dusk falls. And the reason why I wear a silver medal. Yes, I am that paranoid.

One word: Vampire

And I really hoped it wasn't sparkly, if I was I would find some way to strangle that annoying stupid Voice. No self respecting vampire sparkles, if I did I might just kill myself out of shame.

Well I have been loping along for quite a whole now looking for a gap in the trees. I would have climbed one of the pines nearby, but I had absolutely horrible memories of climbing pine trees when I was younger and getting my hands full of sap. Once it was so bad that two of my fingers got stuck together.

By the way I didn't really have any soap to wash the sap off anyways, with my luck I'd climb a tree, get my hands full of sap, and promptly get my hands stuck to my pants.

I had been running for a while longer enjoying my near perfect night vision, I literally saw the same way I would see during the day, and wondering when this forsaken forest was going to end when I registered that I was thirsty.

Not quite remembering at the time that I could possibly be a vamp I stopped and listened intently for water.

I was able to tell that there was running water off to my left after only a second of listening. There was other noises, like breathing and the beating of hearts but I didn't really now what they were, nor did I care, I was just that thirsty.

I set off at a run for the river, everything seemed to blur by until I ran smack into some fallen log.

With a thunderous crack I had the breath pushed from my lungs and was spent sprawling when the foot wide fallen tree broke.

Ouch.

And that's when something else registered in my shocked little mind. First was the pain in my abdomen. Second was the branch, that looked like it broke at such an angle that it was naturally sharpened.

That branch had punched straight through my stomach and two feet out the other end, it was about one and a half inches thick.

For about three seconds I just stared blinking stupidly before letting out a hiss of pain as black blood oozed down what was in all regards a wooden stake, a very long wooden stake.

With a lurch I threw myself backwards hoping to free my body from the sharpened branch.

It somewhat worked, the branch snapped under my strength but I wasn't prepared for my own strength and flew backwards about twenty feet with tremendous force.

That was a mistake.

With a sickening squelch I skewered myself on another fallen stick. This one stabbed right through me about where my heart would be.

"Ouch," I muttered to myself looking down at my purple shirt that was rapidly turning black. I wonder why blood still flows when I don't even have a beating heart?

Isn't a stake through the heart supposed to kill everything, including vamps? Well that is traditional vampires?

With panic I realized that my vision was starting to go black around the edges. With a startled hiss I surged forward, thankfully not leaving the branch imbedded in my chest like the last one that was still stuck in my stomach.

I just missed skewering myself on the first branch again.

Once my heart was free of the branch my vision began to improve, the blackness quickly receding. I shot a glance at the wound through the hole in my shirt the branch had left and noticed that it was rapidly closing up. That was good.

At least I can't really die from a wooden stake, or at least I won't if I can pull it out, but I probably can die from something like a sword or spear or something to the chest as well. Oh well, you can't have everything. Though I was a little disturbed that branches could skewer my body so easily, but I suppose I was moving rather fast now that I think about it.

This body despite its healing powers doesn't really seem to be any more durable to trauma.

Finishing my musing I wrenched the broken part of the first branch from my body and dropped it on the ground. With slightly morbid fascination I watched the open wound close up within twenty seconds.

Wow, I thought, my healing factor is just like Wolverines!

I quickly shoved my giddiness aside and reset out towards the water source at a almost agonizingly slow pace. I wasn't whiz song through the trees like earlier because I really didn't want to skewer myself on some random branch again.

After a relatively short five minutes of ducking under branches, bonking my head on other branches and falling into a random blackberry patch I emerged from the first near a stream.

The first thing I did was look for the moon. I had to know with absolute surety that I wasn't a lycanthrope.

After just a second I located it near the horizon. It was full which eliminated the possibility of being some hairy animal. Despite the terror filled nightmares of my childhood I vastly preferred being a bloodsucking vampire to some meat eating hairy mutt.

On another fact would vampires get worms if they drank the blood of an animal that had worms? Eew! On second thought I do not even want to consider that. I wonder why nobody addressed that issue in any story or fan fiction before.

The opposite horizon was was starting to glow a nice rosy light. That must mean dawn is not to far off since it was most defiantly dark when I arrived and I have been running through this forest for several hours.

I wonder whether I'll burn in the sun? If I look like a disco ball I am going to put an end to my disgrace like any self respecting...

I walked a few steps forward to the water since I was pretty thirsty. I knelt by the stream and cupped water between my hands. For several seconds I drank in the cool liquid.

Urk! Suddenly I felt nauseous and stopped drinking to try and control my stomach. Several seconds later I deduced that this effort was in vain when. I started retching.

The water came up intermingled with a bright red liquid that smelled faintly reptilian. Weird.

After I finally finished emptying my stomach if the water, I was so thirsty, in fact I was still thirsty I looked at my reflection in the water.

I had been wondering if anything had changed, physical appearance wise.

It did, not enough to make me absolutely physically perfect, but enough to turn heads, my hair was still the brunette color is used to be and my skin was fairer and paler than before. I had literally no tan. My cheekbones were also slightly higher.

Though my eyes seemed to be starting to go vamp.

They used to be a nice green color, now they were turning red. The outer edge of my iris were still green but streaks or red were expanding from the pupil.

Overall I thought my eyes looked kind of neat. But maybe that was just me, though with my pale deathly pallor and completely red eyes I would look like a Shade. Albeit a healthy Shade.

Maybe my eyes would stay partly green? Then nobody would come up with the not so far fetched idea that I was a shade.

While red is nice, green and red go well together.

Snap!

I was broken out of my delusions by the sound of a twig breaking. I had no idea how I knew that it was only a twig but I suspected instinct.

I stayed perfectly still hoping that the darkness would cover up me up. Evidently it did because seconds later a doe stepped out into the waning light of the moon and bent to drink out of the river. Or actually it was more like a stream then a river.

I could the doe's heartbeat as I crouched on my side of the river. Then I wondered whether I would be able to quench my thirst on this deer.

I was a vampire wasn't I?

I watched the doe for another half second before I felt a slight tingle in my jaw I reached up to my mouth and immediately found that my canines had extended until they were just over an inch long.

I grinned evilly at my reflection. My teeth shone in the light of the moon as I slowly rose to my feet grinning sadistically.

In a flash I had leapt the river and snagged the deer with one arm. It tried to dart away but I pinned it too the ground.

For just a second I looked down at the terrified creature before shrugging and sinking long sharp fangs into the deer's neck.

The taste was indescribably blissful and my teeth almost slipped out when I jerked with surprise. As a result of my near slip blood sprayed up over my face, shirt, and hair.

I would need a bath after this. A few too short seconds later the deer looked like a corpse and appeared almost dry and shrunken in my gaze.

Curious I tore a leg off the deer, inside it was just as dry as the outside. It looked like I had sucked all the moisture out of this deer, but I was still thirsty.

I almost decided to hide the deer's carcass but decided against it once I realized that nobody would find it out here. Then again I don't really know where I am, I shifted my feet hearing the crack of ice under my sneakered feet. Huh, must be winter.

Did I ever tell you what I was wearing? Well I was wearing nice white sneakers, recently bought, and now looking slightly frayed by my running through the forest at excessive speeds. I was also wearing a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. The purple tee had two holes, quite bloody, in the stomach and chest area.

Surprisingly my brassiere had not been dislodged by the stick that pierced my heart. I was lucky that the myth about a wooden stake appeared to be false.

After some thought I riddled through my pockets to see whether I had anything remotely useful. My two coins, probably worth close to nothing since they weren't gold or silver. I did have my silver medal, which I put in my pocket...

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out hissing like a snake, strange I never made such hissing sounds before, it of course burnt my hand again. It hates me.

I regarded the silver medal for a second before tearing a strip of cloth off my tattered shirt and using it to cover the silver up completely, then I stuffed it back in my pocket.

Returning to rummaging through my pockets I extracted my peice of obsidian, now this I could probably sell for a fair sum. Another thought hit me like a sledgehammer, what if I don't understand the language?

I forcefully shoved that thought away thinking, no point in bothering with something I have no control over.

I still had my Bowe knife, for those that don't know what a Bowie knife is, it us a foot long knife made of steel and invented by Jim Bowie. You might ask, what kind of girl carries a foot long knife around?

Answer: A crazy one.

I realized my mouth was still hanging open since I drained the deer and attempted to close it. With a click my bottom teeth met my two canines.

How do I put them away? Don't tell me I'm stuck like this with fangs that are an inch long that I can't retract! Hey, I can't even close my mouth like this!

Hey! Are you listening, you stupid Voice!

**In case anybody was wondering the reason I decided to write this story about Inheritance cycle, it was a result of reading two separate fanfics, A New Life with a Bite by Blayze1000, I would highly recommend checking it out, and a inheritance cycle time travel story, which is really very well done, To Move Forward, by Rainoxo.**

**Also thanks to the reviewers, but especially, Coduss, JaYDN78, and lovec1990.**


	3. Chapter 3: Taste of human

**Chapter Three: Sole Aduruntur.**

In which Tanya learns she most certainly cannot sunbathe.

The sun will be over the top of the trees and shining down on my little spot by the river in just a few seconds.

Do I burn or will I sparkle like a human disco ball? To be or not be? I got to say this is a defining moment of my little life. I'm putting my money on burning since silver already burns me so I'm betting I am more of a traditional.

In the brief hour that I waited for the sun to be in position to shine down upon me I tried to pinpoint where I was. Because of the surrounding pines I am under the impression that I appeared in the North, possibly not to far from Carahavall. Hmm, not to sure if I spelled that right or even pronounced it right.

Then the sun's rays pierced the treetops and danced across my form. For just a second I could feel the sun's warmth, but it quickly escalated into something more.

I started shrieking in pain and agony as my eyes screwed shut. It felt like my flesh was literally burning off my body. I couldn't see, I didn't know which way to turn and I was making enough racket to be classified as a Nazgul or Ra'zac. Of course their sheiks are full of malice shield mine sounds like something dying.

I was relieved when everything went cold, oh and wet too. Suffuse to say I fell into the stream river thing that was flowing besides my place of shrieking.

I inhaled a breath if water and nothing happened, I almost forgot I was a vampire and went to reflexively grab my throat when nothing happened. I exhaled underwater and opened my eyes.

I was lying on my back in the stream and I was staring straight up out of the water. Sunlight fractured against the water leaving me apparently safe from the sun.

I twisted around and pulled out my knife and angled it to use as a mirror, I looked at my face.

Ouch.

My face was covered in burns, angry red burns, that were just starting to fade away. Word of wisdom, Tanya Fall and sunlight do not mix under any circumstances whatsoever.

It was really weird though that sunlight would cause such a horrible reaction while I was above water but would have such a tiny, well, nothing effect while was under it.

Well I didn't have to breath so I could stay under water as long as possible. And that reminds me that I should make my way to the Varden as soon as possible.

Perhaps...if I follow the river I can reach some sort of habitation. Usually villages are located near rivers, or is this a stream?

The water's surface rippled strongly as if something of concussive force was landing.

I wonder...

Oh.

A dragon.

All my awful shrieking like some dying animal must have attracted something or more like someone, and that someone must be a Forsworn. I mean who else has a dragon and would be wandering around Alagaesia?

I squinted up through the silt while worming my way deeper into the river like some type of monstrous eel. Of course this eel has fangs that she can't seem to retract.

I focused on listening, a lot is distorted but I can hear the dragon land, I can make out that it is of a brownish color and I immediately think, no not brownies, but Formora.

Formora, one of the Forsworn that along with Kialandi stripped Oromis of his magic. The question is I suppose whether if not the she-elf can detect my mind.

I believe she was one of the more intelligent Forsworn.

With that in mind I devote myself to trying to think like a catfish. Let's see, eat, looking for something to eat...

I dimly acknowledge that somebody peered into the water seemed to be unable to see me. I almost got too cut off from the real world while pretending to be a catfish.

I get a little to carried away and splutter as something small and slimy ends up in my mouth. Gah! A frog! I spit it out and nearly lose my composure as a catfish.

How did that even end up in my mouth?

I decide to make my way downstream, making sure to kick up enough silt that anybody following the river from the sir will only see a muddy patch of river instead of some teenaged girl with only half a shirt swimming under water.

My shirt brings me to another question, how am I supposed to enter a village with only part of a shirt? I wish I brought a coat. At least I don't have to worry about the cold anymore.

Despite the fact that I don't actually need clothes I really don't want to run around in the nude. Though I could always steal clothes from any village I come across at night. I grinned at the thought and swam more energetically.

I probably should find a place to emerge from my watery domain. That gives me another idea, I could pretend to be some sort of water spirit or something If I ever had to explain what I was.

I don't think explaining that I am some sort of nightmare that feasts on human blood would get many people to trust me. Especially the Varden, many would probably think I was a shade anyways with my partially red eyes and ultra pale skin.

I bet Angela the Herbalist will figure out what I am, she seems to know everything, especially that cat of hers.

* * *

After deeming that I was a sufficient distance from the Forsworn I erupted from the water like some type of water nymph and strode into the trees. I reached up with a tentative hand to touch my fangs.

Oh, I liked the sound of that, my fangs. Yup, definitely had a nice ring to it, sounded intimidating to me even.

They still hadn't retracted, they were so long! How would I even hide fangs this long? I couldn't even close...ah, never mind, there has to be some sort of trick to it.

I focused on trying to retract the fangs for twenty minutes.

"Nothing," I muttered darkly, then glanced back at the water and the patches of sunlight shining through the treetops. Why had I gotten out of the water? It was much safer in there. Wasn't I following it to a village?

Alright new plan. Follow river, find village, wait until nightfall. Then slink in and find some decent clothes while staying hidden by the shadows. Come the next day I would make my way south until I came to a landmark I recognized.

I dove back into the water and swam without tire downstream. I crushed my growing hunger and the blossoming worry inside me at the hunger. Would I be able to control myself around humans?

* * *

Around dusk I spotted the dim lantern lights of a village gearing up for for the night. I drifted closer staying just under the surface of the water.

I shivered, I could hear their heartbeats even here underwater, and I could smell the delicious blood running through their bodies.

I felt the water ripple as one of the villagers, a young man, began to draw in some nets from the stream, which had turned into an actual river over the course of my journey from the north.

I twitched again, what do humans taste like? The urge to answer the question was building. I should really go...instead I found myself moving closer, staying under the surface of the water. Uh, I was just going to get a closer look...

* * *

The young villager's name was Evan Aronson and he was drawing in his nets to see what had been caught over the course of the day.

After retrieving everything that was in the nets, and dropping them into numerous baskets that he had on hand, he prepared to throw the nets back into the water but stopped catching sight of something.

A large cloud of silt gathered off to the side In the water. Evan squinted while gazing at the spot.

He inhaled sharply as a head rose out of the water followed by a body. Water cascaded of her form as she rose. She was the most stunning thing that Evan had ever seen.

He wondered, was this a water spirit? She strode forward letting the water ripple, her legs were blue and almost looked like they were covered in a scale like substance.

Evan could tell that the other villagers were pausing in what they were doing to watch in stunned wonder at what must a spirit.

He took a step into the water as the woman neared within arm reach, her shirt was purple and tattered but Evan payed no heed, he had eyes for only the face of the stunning otherworldly creature.

Then she smiled, revealing long fangs, and her face changed to one of hunger. She grabbed him as he let out a scream of surprise pulling him into the water.

As the water enveloped him and the unnatural strength of the spirit, nay, demon, held him down he felt a sharp pain in his neck and his vision slipped into blackness.

* * *

What did I just do? I took my mouth away from the man's neck, not a drop of blood remained in his body. No red crimson liquid escaped to stain the surrounding water.

I shoved the corpse away in disgust, it was shriveled and wet, drained of all life. It still floated though and did so popping to the surface. I grabbed it and directed it back to the shore and the stunned villagers.

I surfaced, letting just my eyes appear above the water as I watched the body float to the shore. Only moments had passed since I dragged the nameless villager into the water to feed.

As the body drifted into sight a woman wailed and dashed forward grabbing the body and turning it over. I had let it drift over on its back.

The other villagers that had come forward as well recoiled at my prey's shrunken appearance. I knew this would become a story told by many in taverns in years to come.

I cried a few blood tears in empathy with the young woman's sorrow, she must have been the man's wife.

I hardened my face, I couldn't let this get to me, from now on I will only eat animals. Here I stopped considering, the human had tasted much better.

I amended my vow, from now on I will only drink from those that deserve it, such as my enemies, and members of the Empire.

I still needed to get to the Varden and I still didn't have any suitable clothes, not to mention, I reached a hand up to my teeth, yup, they are still extended. I wonder whether they're stuck that way?

Maybe just follow the river? Maybe I'll stop at the next town for clothes. Unless I lose control again, oh he tasted sooo good.

Urg, stop thinking about that. Perhaps it was evidence of my changed mental state that I was able to change so quickly and my sense of disgust was quite noticeably absent.

I was beginning to think more like a vampire then a human. Which I suppose would help me in the long run, since killing didn't seem to bother me that much. In fact I seemed to detached and apathetic.

I shrugged and dived with a splash, causing the villagers to glance at the dark lake in fear. I was sure I was going to become some sort of story that the villagers would pass down through the ages.

And hearing stories about me would be hilarious. I wonder how many years it would take for the storytellers to wreck it beyond recognition?

I looked up from under the water I was effortlessly swimming through and surfaced to gaze at the moon so high above.

Well let's see what life brings, the world awaits.


	4. Chapter 4: Formora begins to Hunt

**A many thanks to all that have reviewed and to those that have begged me to continue. Suggestions, questions, and constructive criticism will always be welcome. **

**Chapter 4: Domina lacus sanguinem bibat. **

**The chapter names are in latin. Put it into google translate to get a translation!**

Formora was one of 13. Now thirteen was a unlucky number according to the humans but Formora scoffed at this idea.

Just around dawn she had awakened the the sound of some awful screeching. It sounded vaguely human like but then again not. It reminded Formora of one of those Ra'zac old Galby had recruited as personal dragon hunters or something of that like. Kialandi and Morzan seemed a little suspicious that perhaps Galbatorix would use the Ra'zac on them.

Though Formora knew better, Galbatorix would never use the Ra'zac on Morzan, Morzan was way too loyal. Kialandi was possible, and Formora decided with an evil smirk that she would be happy to see him go.

Way to arrogant for his own good, Kialandi had like twice the arrogance that even Morzan had.

Anyways back to the subject of the screeching, I, Formora, was pretty sure that no Ra'zac would sound like they were enduring such pain.

I almost asked my dragon but remembered with the beginning of a very foul mood that he was little more than a beast.

I let loose a muffled curse and gestured as some singing bird which immediately trilled in pain before being engulfed in fire. Whoops! Used one of the words of death, I should be more careful.

I reached the spot that the screech had come from and directed, I scowled yet again angrily, curse the a Banishing of Names! I cannot even remember the name if my own dragon!

It has been almost fifty something years since the names were banished and I don't think any of us Forsworn have accepted the pain.

I heard one of us, I can't remember who but it wasn't Morzan or Kialandi, committed suicide because of the agony of the Banishing.

I will have to admit that all of us have considered suicide at one point or another fir the madness that we and our dragons have had to endure. Thankfully I am mostly over that know...

What in the name of...

Was that a deer? There was a deer corpse out in the open, it almost looked like it was drained by magic, but something seemed off.

I widened my senses attempting to pick up any traces of magic but found none. Weird. I noticed some blood on the ground and examined the deer more closely, and thought, that's strange.

The deer's lower throat seemed a little torn up, as if something with teeth, tore into it, and sucked it dry...

Meh, that's a stupid thought, probably somebody with...no, remember the screeching? Something not human must have drained this doe's life. I wonder why it felt such pain? It certainly screeched like nothing I have ever heard before.

I sent out a thought to my dragon trying to see if it could smell anything, let's see, blood...plants...water...oh, that's an odd smell, burned flesh? Not human, smells like death?

Huh, strange. I gazed into the water with an annoyed air, the water was quite muddy, whatever it was must have ran through heat after screeching.

With a sigh I opened up my mind to my surroundings, I really should gave done this first but what was going to attack the second most powerful Forsworn and her dragon?

I focused on the golden lights of everything's minds that surrounded me, with a frown I realized that there was nothing with higher intelligence within range. Whatever made the screeching must have been absurdly fast.

All I detected was minor animals, squirrels, a rabbit, numerous snakes, um, no lizards, a couple fish, trout I think and some frogs. I didn't even bother to differentiate between the insect minds I detected.

I returned my focus to the physical worked and glanced at my dragon detecting that he had smelled something strange.

Intrigued I watched as he sniffed a stain of something, it was a red color but was way brighter then blood, hmm.

I stepped forward and leaned down. After touching the liquid, which was cold and gad a gritty texture, I brought it up to my nose to smell.

Queer, it smelled reptilian, like something a snake, lizard, or turtle would leave behind. But more importantly, what was it?

That was a question I was unable to answer.

My dragon, I made another face, it always irked me when I recalled that I couldn't remember his name.

Anyways he was moving into the forest sniffing at the ground like a huge dog. I sighed and followed his lead. It was depressing how like animals our dragons acted. Except Shruikan, he got off lucky.

Perhaps my dragon would lead me too the screeching life leech creature.

* * *

No, my dragon didn't lead me to the mystery creature but to a small clearing. The most notable feature were two branches that looked like they had impaled something that bled black blood.

I spotted a remnant of some fabric which I promptly snagged. It was purple and appeared well made. And I thought I was after a animalistic creature?

* * *

It was around noon that I, (in case you cant tell I means Tanya Fall,) surfaced again. I had lost my sneakers, they had become so waterlogged that they just fell clean off. My socks, jeans, and clothes were pretty much covered in junk from the river.  
The cloud cover was exceptional, which I was grateful for with dark storm clouds stretching as far as the eye could see. The clouds were swollen, waiting to disgorge tens of thousands of gallons of water.

I halfheartedly attempted to shake the gunk out of my clothes but it didn't really work, I mean I got most of it out but all my remaining clothes, except my underclothes, had a brownish stained look to them now.

I wondered where I was, last night there had been no frost on the ground in like the night before so it partially discredited my theory of being in the northern reaches of the Empire. I knew fir sure that I was somewhere in the Empire because I spotted one of the Forsworn's dragons with a Forsworn.

After just a second of thought I vaulted up a sturdy pine laying alongside the river. I scrambled up the tall tree with barely any thought to getting sap on my hands unlike yesterday.

With a annoying ripping sound my shirt ripped a but more leaving my chest only covered in a very tattered purple shirt, that was barely holding together. I really have to find some more durable clothes then this tee.

I easily reached the top of the tree, my hands and feet leaving deep gashes in the wood as I climbed.

Interesting. It looked like I have been heading approximately eastward, towards the sun. I can just make out the dim glow of the sun behind the heavy rain clouds. If I had been mortal I probably would have been unable too.

I reoriented my body until I was facing west, my eyes seemed to zoom in until I could make out a towering mountain range, it zoomed in more as I focused until I could see an eagle perching near the top of one peek.

I blinked in surprise and just like that my vision was back to normal. Nice, I thought, I have adjustable binocular vision! This just keeps on getting better and better!

And to think if I had chose The Lord of the Rings aka Middle-Earth to materialize in I would have been normal, not easy to change a story when one is completely normal. Knowledge of one future can only get one so far...

So, mountainous ground to the west, surrounded by forest...the mountains must be the Spine. I considered my options, I was pretty sure that I had to reach the Varden before the Twins arrived, (which was any time now, really), so I probably should follow the river East until I reach, Gil'ead and the lake next to it, what was it called?

I thought back to all the maps I had looked at of Alagaesia, I think it was Isenstar.

Unless if course I'm down south near Dras-leona, a river runs to a lake down there too. Which would be better? Gil'ead or Dras-Leona? More importantly is that Leona after Dras spelled with a lowercase L or a...

Actually that would be classified under less important, it doesn't really matter debating the merits of the two cities because I would have to deal with whichever I came across.

I scuttled down the tree, scuttled, now that is a word you don't normally hear off when talking about people. Scurry, yes, scuttling was for spiders. Yet I felt like a spider as I gracefully climbed down the tree at a altogether unsafely fast pace.

The annoying Voice did see I could develop magic, and that's what I intended to do during my brief break from swimming.

Priorties first though, a hunt is on...

* * *

An hour later I sighed with relief as I withdrew my long fangs from a withered animal. I don't know what it had been, some type of cougar or puma, but it had sated my hunger.

Surprisingly, I had not sprayed blood all over myself, I checked back at the river at the river to look at my reflection and immediately said something very intelligent.

"Huh?" I no longer had a reflection, I pulled out my Bowie knife to check that, yup, still had no reflection. Now that would be weird but I remembered reading and watching vampire movies and remembered that in some of them a vampire would not be reflected in mirrors.

Now in mythology, or legend, I believe vamps cold still be reflected by other objects like water and bright steel. But I can't remember fir sure. Well know I can never see east I look like again.

Unless someone has a camera...oh yeah...I got my iPod. Funny, I haven't even looked at it since I got here. I whipped it out and turned it on.

Or at least tried too, a little grey bar popped up with a ting sliver of red, uh, one percent battery? I frowned and shoved it back in my pocket. Frankly, I was surprised that the water hadn't ruined it. I guess those waterproof cases really live up to their name.

I decided to return to my original plan regarding the learning of magic. I searched the ground until I found a pebble, or in other words a small rock, it was a bit bigger than a conventional pebble but I think it will work just fine. I still had my shard of obsidian but that might come in useful later and I didn't want to lose it.

I placed the not really a pebble on the ground and concentrated on the rock moving, finally I spoke, "Stenr risa!"

The rock, err, pebble stayed still, as stubborn as a rock.

"Stenr Risa," I tried again. The rock acted like a rock and didn't do a thing.

"Stenr Risa!" I tried again, I knew this would be along process but how many times would I have to go through this? Wait, wasn't there some trick to it? Like reaching inside my mind and smashing and breaking stuff until I get magic?

I reached inside my mind, oh, how confusing, I cannot even make sense of most of the stuff in here. Ah, I finally found a bump in my mind and pushed against it with my mind. It gave a little and I smirked exerting the full force of my will on it.

I slammed into it with the force of a sledgehammer. I felt it shatter and I focused anew on the annoying rock pebble thing.

"STENR RISA!" I commanded drawing on what I assumed was my magic/soul/whatever/thingie. The rock shifted a millimeter into the air and then settled again.

I scowled and drew on everything I had, imaging the rock floating if the ground and into the atmosphere.

"Stenr Risa!" I implored the rock again.

Whooomp!

The rock disappeared, my eyes tracked it flying up into the air instinctively even as a horrid sensation of absolute and total exhaustion threatened my body.

My eye twitched as it finally went too high and disappeared into the blue. Perhaps that was too high?

Then a bright spot in the sky caught my attention just as I was about to just lay down and rest for a little bit.

What is that? I thought tiredly, my brain dulled by the mental difficulties of magic.

Huh, it looks like...a falling bird on fire? Wait, that can't be right, I looked again focusing a little harder.

It was hard I was so tired, actually that doesn't look like a bird...it looks more like some rock entering the atmosphere.

Yeah, I wonder whether it's my rock, actually that looks a lot like my rock. Now that it is closer I can see it looks exactly like my rock!

In fact I think that is my rock! Oh! It's headed right for...uh...me?

My tired mind could only think, uh oh.

I tried to process another thought but I had no adrenaline to help me out here. I was so tired, left or right? Which way should I jump? Right or-

Something impacted my head with tremendous fierce and I could literally hear my skull cave in, then I was engulfed by the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

**Do not fear this is not the end, merely a clever plot twist. Now I would like all your opinions. Should Tanya meet Brom the Old, Formora the Forsworn, or Angela the crazy Herbalist first? As always I would like to hear your suggestions.**

**And what follows us not Latin. If you are able to guess the language before the next update I will include an OC of your creation. Of course it doesn't mean they won't die...**

**_Ret'urcye mhi! _**


	5. Chapter 5: A Monument

**Did anybody think I died? I don't think I did but some of you might have(it has been a while...). I apologize for the lengthy(compared to previous) update time. I actually wrote most of this chapter on my IPod. I haven't had anything better to write on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle.**

**Though, I do own Tanya Fall, she is mine, so you can't have her. My precioussss.**

**Chapter 5: Semita quasi homicida**

I gradually begin to come back into the land of the living. Not that I actually could. After all I was pretty much dead.

I registered a beat within my unconsciousness. It was strange. It was a wet muffled thump. Like how you would imagine a heart to beat.

Pain flared up along the top of my head as I attempted to concentrate.

Just out of my mental reach the pain rested easily. It felt like my skull was cracked. I could almost imagine a dent in my skull with a spiderweb of cracks spreading out from the point of impact.

This was the last time, although since it was actually the first time it couldn't really be last as that implied more had come before...

Anyways I am never again practicing magic without adequate concentration, Or at least a helmet. With this in mind I turned my mind to the mysterious matter of the 'beat'.

Consequently, I heard it again quite clearly a few seconds later.

I started counting the seconds between the beats in order to distract my addled brain from the pain in my head.

I started at one Mississippi.

Then came two Mississippi.

This cycle continued until I reached fifteen Mississippi.

Then there was the elusive beat again.

Curious. It almost seemed to come from my chest. Did my heart start working again? Should I be happy about that? Probably, yes, but I was far to bewildered.

Why would my...oh. As always my brilliant intellect came up with a only slightly impossible idea. Perhaps it only beat when I needed to heal?

My iddilic musings were cut short when a strange scent wafted into my nose as I drew in a shuddering breath in preparation for finally opening my eyes.

It was strange. The smell, smelled, well strangely pleasant. A little strange though. I have, uh, had never smelled anything remotely like it before.

My ears twitched as a new sound assaulted them. Three beats, presumably from hearts, and way faster then my agonizingly long beat.

They most certainly were human heartbeats. Or at least something of that kind.  
Should I devour them? Wow, I was even beginning to sound like a predator in my thoughts. I was a predator. I grinned evilly in my thoughts before just deciding to lay back and pretend to be unconscious.

If they were decent and actually checked if I was okay I wouldn't drink from them. Or if they tried to help me. However, if they were the other type... I almost shuddered just thinking of that possibility.

I would feed if they were...evil.

My eyes were closed so I had to rely on my hearing. I wonder, did my eyes finish turning red or would they stay the green rimmed by red that I first saw in my reflection?

I heard the hearts quicken and instantly knew they had caught sight of my body. it was difficult to keep a smirk from traveling unto my face.

One spoke in a rough voice, I thought, how predictable.

"Winslow, what did you find?" I almost snorted, what type of person was named something idiotic like Winslow? Especially as a first name. Perhaps it's British or something? Not to offend any British people out there, I like the English, just not their healthcare.

"It's a girl!" Winslow called back to his two friends.

The third spoke, "looks like the lass hit her head on a rock."

"Aye," Rough voice said, "That she did."

"Not from around here," The second said then kicked me in the side to punctuate the fact that I was who he was talking about.

The one called Winslow slowly spoke, obviously thinking, "She's quite pretty, She'd make a hefty sum if presented to the right bidder."

The third spoke again, sounding a little bothered, "I don't like this slave business, what are you talking about?"

"Ah, come on, Ron, we'll be rich if we sold the likes of her." The second protested, obviously agreeing heartily with Winslow.

The third, called Ron by the others, made a slight sound of indignation before Winslow spoke again.

"You'd have more then enough to feed thy family for years, especially, if we managed to sell the others too..."

Ron seemed to snap to attention, "Others?"

I could almost hear Winslow's grin, "You didn't think we were stopping in that yonder town for just a mere rest did you?"

I moved in slight shock, unfortunately enough to alert the unnamed second, "Winslow! The lass is waking up!"

How would I handle this? Already a presence was hammering away at my control, the lust for a sweet sanguine liquid nearly unquenchable. A cool icy liquid seeped into my mouth, reminding me of saliva. I wonder if I can 'turn' or 'change' somebody? Though not these idiots, they'd be the worse type of vampires, little better than Dracula.

My eyes snapped open to gaze into the face of the third. He was a heavy set, grizzled, and slightly muddled looking man. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the rancid smell of alcohol.

The mild disgust that lighted my eyes was nothing compared to the sheer terror that enveloped the man's face.

He gasped for air backing away, "sh...sha"

"What is the matter?" Winslow growled out, " you going soft as well?"

The first man my eyes had graced finally forced out the word he had been trying to say, "Shade!"

I swung my head around letting my eyes meet Winslow's and then Ron's. It was strangely exhilarating to see the raw terror cover their faces as I glanced into their eyes. My eyes must have turned completely crimson.

Though I spotted my hair out of the corner of my eye, it certainly wasn't red, so they were probably just basing the assumption off me being a Shade off the unnatural hue of my eyes.

I inhaled, catching the scent of the nearby humans and then instinct consumed my body. In a flash I had my mouth set to the one who had kicked me, half a second later a ruby colored liquid was flowing down my parched throat.

In the back of my head I dimly registered the screaming of the other two, then I let the second guy's body drop as I drained the last drop of nectar, or at least that was what it tasted like. I had to be careful, this could get addicting.

I turned ever so slowly towards Winslow and Ron. The shock and pure horror was still etched in their faces. I raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to wipe my bloody mouth with a scrap of my shredded shirt. I wasn't really bothered by the fact I was indecent, because I really could take care of myself.

Winslow drew his sword after backing up a few steps while gulping furiously. With the rusted steel in between him and me I think he thought he was safe enough to question me.

"W-what d-di-d you do to h-him? Shade?"

I smiled at him, revealing my fangs as the one called Ron fumbled with his own rusty weapon. Seriously these bozos needed to take better care of their weapons. I mean rust?

"That's sad," I said shaking my head sadly. My voice surprised even me, it was the first time I really was able to listen to it. It had an ethereal tinkling quality to it, something that truly distinguished me from these mere mortals.

Winslow gulped and asked, "W-what do ya mean-n?"

I smirked evilly, really letting him take a good look at my fangs and blood red eyes, "you only have rusty metal between me and you...and I am still...thirsty."

He glanced at me then at the dead man then at Ron. He swallowed then seemed to come to a conclusion.

He let out a battle cry and charged. I stood there and just raised an eyebrow. At least the slaver had a pinch of courage. I wouldn't charge at me if I looked the way I did. Of course even he knew it would be complete suicide to charge a shade. It didn't matter that I wasn't one, I was quite frankly worse.

I took the hit like a man, figuratively speaking of course, the sword stabbed into my chest. It made impact with my heart, splitting the muscle asunder.

Unlike the last time, no darkness swam across my pristine vision. Instead, I reached up and grabbed the sword and gave it a mighty twist, snapping it. I left a piece in my chest as Winslow stumbled back.

With exaggerated slowness I dug my fingers into my flesh around the sword shard imbedded in my heart. I pulled the shard out with a sick squelching noise. I studied it fir a second, yup rusty, glad I got my tetanus booster not to long ago.

Ron finally spoke up a terrified tremor to his voice, despite this he didn't stammer. Perhaps I would let him live.

"You ain't no Shade! You're a true demon!"

Demon? Uh, I suppose, maybe. I'd rather not though. I really hated movies about possession.

"Boy," I said locking eyes with the man called Ron, "I'm not a demon," I fixed Winslow with a piercing stare that promised misery to him, "I am a monument to all your sins!"

Winslow whimpered, and in a flash I was in front of him. I had moved too fast for human eyes to follow.

"Don't kill me!" Winslow screamed, "I didn't mean to take that little girl!"

Little girl? What little girl? With sudden realization I snarled, this was one of his slaves? A little girl?

"Where?" I snarled with true anger in my eyes. I ignored the rising scent of urine.

"Huh?"

"Where is the child?"

He stammered the location of some shack in the forest. I couldn't believe he could hVe taken a little girl from her family. I had always liked children, and to hear...

As soon as he was done stammering I snapped his neck and latched my mouth onto his neck. He was dry before he even died of the broken neck. I took too much pleasure in drinking this monster's blood. He deserved a much more painful death, like being eaten sliver by weasels.

I turned looking for the last man. He was no longer within sight. The predator within me wanted to pursue his mangy hide just because he was in the company of such despicable men. But then I remembered the shocked voice he spoke with when learning of the atrocity.

I wondered how he came to be associated with such scum? But I couldn't kill him, he gad a family. That must be why he joined these...scum...no they were worse then scum...the only thing worse then them was rapists.

I turned away from Ron's scent trail and towards the west, towards where Winslow's 'merchandise' were kept. I was going to build a legend today.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was more action then usual. Was it realistic enough? As always suggestions are welcome. Again I apologize for the wait. Did anybody catch the HALO reference?**

**No language challenge this time, (You all cheated, and used Google!) I ha e decided to pick two of the OC submitted and save the others for another time. Thank You.**

**By the way, Winslow was the name of one of the monsters under Calvin's bed in the cartoon strip Calvin and Hobbes. Ron was a random, possible IC sounding name. **


	6. Chapter 6: Are you an angel?

**Chapter 6: Sanguinem libidine**

I possessed no remorse as the nameless man's neck broke under my supernaturally strengthened grip.

I held no remorse as his glazed sightless eyes spotted my blood stained fangs and face.

I felt hunger as absurdly sharp fangs pierced the paper like skin of his neck.

I felt ecstasy as his life drained into my stomach through the wound on his neck.

How it came to this? I found the other slavers. Then I knew rage.

Of course it wasn't nearly enough rage to make me charge into the twenty plus camp with only a sharp knife and absurdly sharp fangs.

It started slowly, once they left there little compound I got them. Drunk them dry. Watched their terrified faces as I slipped out of the darkness like a creature of legend, with a blood stained body, and ruby red eyes that shone with eldritch hunger.

I knew this because I saw my reflection in their eyes, I could still be seen in that reflective surface, at least I knew I wasn't doomed to an eternity of wondering what I looked like.

Once I had drained the first three I decided to take a page from Predator's handbook. I skinned them, a disgusting nasty process, and hung them up on a tree where their fellows could see them when dawn came.

Did I feel any remorse for these humans? I'd say, what humans? I don't see anything but monsters.

I dropped the body I was holding, the fourth and expertly, by now, tore his skin from his bloodless body. I briefly considered the idea of removing the spine but decided against it.

The slavers were down to sixteen men, they still hadn't noticed that Bert, Tom, Sulky, and Willy hadn't come back from their bathroom break. Before you ask, those weren't really their names, just the ones I called them by.

The seeming leader of the group, I think knew a little magic, he set up wards around the pitiful few slaves. I had briefly wondered why they only had two slaves in their wagon but decided that they had probably intended to raid the small village just a ways over the hill.

They had already set their foo in stone. I was surprised that the reluctant slaver, Ron, from earlier hadn't seen fit to warn these scum that they were being hunted.

He had run off in the opposite direction. Perhaps his gut had told him that it was a very bad idea to return to what he thought were his friends.

Just few more slavers dead then I'd jump in and kill the lot if them. Starting of course with the biggest threat, the magic wielding leader.

My inner predator was sated for the moment with the sheer amount of blood I was drinking. I don't think it would be easy to drink from animals, humans tasted much better.

I crept a little closer, I wanted to be able to strike easily when the time came. But more importantly I wanted them to experience true fear before the end.

Finally the leader asked the question I was waiting for, "where'd Blok and Will disappear too? Almost time for them to watch our guests."

Then the investigation started. The leader guy questioned everyone of his troops on who had last seen my meals. That's when they discovered that my other two meals had also disappeared.

The leader handed out torches, assigned five men to guard the prisoners, soon to be slaves, and conjuring up some type of werelight departed into the gloom.

I was anxious to see their reactions to my disgusting handiwork, so I followed closely after them, staying just out if sight if the torches.

It didn't actually take them that long to find the skinned bodies, and their screams of horror were more than enough payback for the difficulty.

I laughed. The ethereal sound shocked all of them into silence. Warily they glanced around, some of them no doubt expecting me to jump out if the shadows and attack me outright.

Moving as swiftly as a wraith I plucked one of the slavers off from the periphery of their group. He dropped his torch, or more like I made him drop it when I yanked his arm off.

I left the arm behind, excellent psychological games to play on their puny mortal minds.

I didn't need to drink so I just broke the wailing slavers neck, accidentally tearing it off and left the body for Thisbe that had rushed after the sound of my prey's screams.

I slipped around and picked off the further most guy to the back. He made no sound as his head was torn off. It was quite difficult to control my strength enough only break the neck instead of just tearing the head clean off.

Now there was only fourteen. Counting the five guys in camp.

Once they found victim number five I picked off another two of the remaining nine. I managed to break their necks without the messy splurch of blood this time.

It was still horrifying for them when they noticed two bodies falling two the ground near the back of the group.

Taking advantage of this horror I eliminated the leader, it was fast and easy. I darted out of the darkness and punched his skull in. I was beginning to realize that nothing shirt of a aware magic user could probably beat me. Or perhaps one of the elves. They would probably be as fast as I was.

The crack of broken bone alerted the rest who turned as one. I didn't run this time. None of them could really kill me. They might hurt me but I doubt any could kill me.

I chortled at their goofy looking shocked faces. Weird, my entire voice sounded ethereal, no matter what I did.

I didn't give them a chance to defend themselves. When it was done I had drunk twice and was completely drenched in blood.

I briefly paused to contemplate the bodies before tearing the cloak from the leaders corpse. After all once I cleaned up I couldn't walk around in the light, I would burn. The cloak might help with that.

None of their weapons were worth taking, I took each of their swords and stabbed it into their owner's chests. Just another thing to add to my growing legend. With that in mind I decided to leave one slaver alive to spread the tale.

As the sky began to grow light I departed back to their camp to free the two prisoners. Oh, and to kill four of the five slavers there.

* * *

Upon my arrival I observed the camp and the seven occupants for a few minutes. After all I had to decide who would live out if the five.

My verdict was reached when one of the slavers gave their prisoners some food. The prisoners were a small little girl, perhaps six or seven, and a woman who might have been her mother. Fury built within me as I saw that the mother was close to death, she had obviously given most of her meager food to the child, who was thin but not malnourished.

I stride out of the forest, covered in blood with ruby red eyes. The first slaver to see me looked into my eyes and stumbled back croaking in terror at the raw hunger and anger in them.

Or at least that is what I like to think, maybe it was just because they were red.

As the others turned towards me I spoke, addressing the five, "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You have been judged, and the verdict is guilty."

"Judged?" One managed to stammer out.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and far too happy seeming, "the sentence is immediate and brutal death. It will be both cruel and unusual for four of you."

With that I sprang into action, darting forward and... Was about to messily kill the slaver, when I noticed the little girl had woken up. I was going to messily kill these people in a spray of gore but decided my legend would grow just fine even with bloodless kills.

So I punched the slaver under his jaw, breaking his neck and jaw and sending him flying backwards into the surrounding brush.

It was just a blur after that. The other three died of broken necks just a few seconds later. Come to think about it, I wonder where I learned to break necks so well? I dwelled on this for a second while quizzically looking at the last guy before just deciding that it must be instinct.

"Boo!" I said and the last guy took off wetting his pants in the process. I wrinkled my nose at the harsh smell of urine as turned my attention to the former prisoners.

The little girl looked at me funnily and said, "Are you an angel?"

I wondered why the girl would say something like that when I was clearly drenched in blood but brushed it off as...I didn't know how to brush it off really.

Well while I wasn't really a angel I was something supernatural, "Sure," I said looking at the little girl.

The mother just stared at me with disbelief, so I informed her walking up and grabbing the metal chain, they were bound too, "You will be free to go in just a second."

She looked doubtfully at me, "You have the key?"

I grinned, careful to keep my teeth out of her sight, "No."

The mothers brow furrowed, "then how do you..."

She trailed off as I started to bend the metal band around her daughter neck, lengthening it until she could slip her head through.

I turned to the mother who was looking at me with wide saucer eyes. I arched an eyebrow and dud the same to the mother. The bands must have been made with magic to fit around their mechs because they didn't have a seem.

I glanced up at the sky, noticing that it was cloudy, so I said, "after we get cleaned in that stream...um...that way," I pointed in the direction I thought the stream I had climbed out of two practice magic was, "I will bring, or escort you to the town just over that hill over there," I pointed again hoping that I had my directions straight.

Strangely, I hadn't experienced the urge to drain their blood yet, but that was probably because of the fact I had gorged myself within the last few hours.

Hesitantly the mother spoke up, fear in her eyes, "Are you a shade?"

I looked at her I surprise for a second before remembering my ruby eyes, "No, my eyes are just red...naturally."

The mother seemed relieved, "Thank you for helping us, are you part if a larger group? I presume the other slavers are dead?"

I almost grinned toothily before remembering my teeth, "Rest assured they are all dead, I did it all by myself. Though I would appreciate some companions."

The mother smiled, some life coming back into her dull blue eyes. I rummaged around the camp quickly following my nose, being careful not to audibly sniff, to some dried meat and slightly stale bread.

"Eat while we walk," I informed both mother and daughter, "By the way, I'm Tanya."

"I'm Gytha," the mother said, "And this is my daughter Fayre."

Curious names, very medieval sounding, I mused silently Before turning to the little girl, "You have such pretty hair, it matches your name."

The girl smiled shyly and glanced up at me, "Your name is much prettier then mine."

"What does it mean?" The mother asked.

"Pardon?" I replied, wondering if I missed something.

"Your name, Tanya, what does it mean, it doesn't sound like a usual name," Gytha clarified.

"Oh," I didn't even consider that my name would be unusual, "the origin of a Tanya is unsure, somebody once said it meant Fairy Queen, but I do not know it's exact meaning."

"Are you an elf?" Was Fayre's resultant question.

I smirked at her, "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7: By the Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle or any of its assorted characters.

I do own Tanya Fall and everything to do with her.

Chapter Seven: **By the powers****  
**

* * *

Forsworn Formora's POV

The legends had been growing. Formora scowled, as she heard the latest. The creature-demon-shade thing had massacred an entire group of mercenary slavers.

The lone survivors memories clearly showed the female's ruby red eyes. That was similar to a shade but shades killed more using magic then brute force. Also to be taken into consideration was the carnage the creature left behind.

Even I lost my breakfast after feuding its warnings, a few of the slavers had been skinned and hanged with their own intestines.

It was a grisly sight. Unfortunately, despite my desire to hunt and end this abomination old Galby was calling me back to that city of his. Ura'bag or Urloki or whatever.

Annoyingly the name he renamed the old capital consistently seemed to 'slip' my memory. I could tell he thought I was just mocking him, so I'll have to make a special 'effort' to remember the places name. After all I am walking a very thin line.

The other Forsworn wont even hesitate when their ordered to take me out. Maybe if I had been less arrogant? Nah, it wasn't even that arrogant.

I slammed my glass down onto the bar and gestured for the bartender to refill it. While he waddled over I almost subconsciously pulled the hood of my cloak lower.

Hopefully, my contact will hurry up and get here so I can leave this lower end cesspool. I had gotten into contact with a somewhat notorious bounty hunter that went by the alias 'Blackshadow'. As a result of my sudden forced relocation, I had to pass the hunt off to someone else. Not that I liked slavers but this thing at least needed to be evaluated as a threat.

It was obviously intelligent, strong, and superhumanly fast, in essence it would be a dangerous hunt.

Instead of going on a hunt that would perhaps end my pointless service to the king, I was being sent after Morzan's archenemy, some guy called Bromie. No, Bromie doesn't sound right, I think it was Brom. Brom? That sounds familiar, I mused with an ever growing frown.

"Ma'am?" A relatively strong voice asked, you could almost hear the steel in it, "I heard you have a job for me?"

I gazed at the cloaked figure out of the corner of my eye. I could just barely discern a slight elvish lilt to his voice but he couldn't be one of my former kind. I considered questioning him about his knowledge if the elves but then I just decided, why did it matter?

Yeah, I was getting more apathetic the longer my dragon's mind wasted away.

So I replied to the guy, "I do, let's speak outside."

I slipped off my seat, stepped past the bounty hunter and made my way outside. Dismally I wondered whether I had a bounty on my head but dismissed the thought as unimportant.

* * *

Once we were standing outside I spoke to the man, "I presume you know of the rumors of a creature going by the name of 'vampire'?"

The cloaked man laughed lightly, "I don't think anybody has not heard some form of the tale...wait, these new tales are true?"

I groaned softly in annoyance, "Some of them, what have you heard?"

The bounty hunter glanced around this time, "we should go to somewhere more secluded to continue this conversation."

"Very well," I agreed arching my eyebrows beneath my hood.

A brisk walk later we entered a well to do inn and I followed him up into his room.

When he stopped in front if the door I heard him murmur a few sentences in the Ancient Language, presumably he was deactivating wards of some kind. I smiled slightly, perhaps he would survive.

The creature killed the last couple hunters I sent after it, presumably he would be more successful with a decent command of magic.

Once inside his room I restated my earlier query, "what have you heard?"

"The creature drinks blood, was born from a lake, and is only seen when the sky is heavy either rain."

I nodded in affirmation, "that it drinks blood I can confirm, I saw the evidence firsthand. The fact that it was spawned from a lake as some form of demented water spirit I have no idea," I paused and considered the last rumor, "I have never even heard of the last, I have no idea whether there is any truth to it. In addition it seems to have superhuman speed, strength, senses."

I chuckled morbidly before continuing, "and it has killed the other three I sent after it, though of course none had your brilliant reputation."

He seemed to consider this, "I assure you, I have greater reflexes than any mere man."

That I didn't doubt, rumors seemed to imply that his physical exploits were more elf like then man. Nevertheless, "Either bring me the creature or the creature's head then you will receive your money."

Blackshadow considered this before smiling grimly, "I'm going to need a third of that money for the expense of actually finding the thing."

That is fair, I suppose, so be it, I wordlessly removed a rather large drawstring pouch from under my cloak. For one thing, no Forsworn has ever lacked money.

The clink of the gold coins within the bag seemed to satisfy the man as he opened the window while turning away from me.

He looked back girl just a second before smiling again, this time more mocking then before, "Always a pleasure to meet a Forsworn."

I blinked in surprise and the assassin bounty hunter was gone, the only thing running through my head was, how the hell did he know I was a Forsworn?

Perhaps I had underestimated this guy, maybe he would be able to finish the job.

* * *

**Tanya Fall POV**

Only once I lost control of my hunt and massacred an innocent. I had been walking through a village out of curiosity when a young man had sliced his hand open with a rusty axe as I walked by.

It was quick and he didn't make a sound, I thought I was in the clear but unfortunately someone else had seen and they screamed.

It took only nanoseconds for my senses to evaluate and end him in a gory shower of blood.

After that I could only see red as the monster inside me crowed with delight as I brutally killed or consumed person after person. At the end of the hour I stood in the midst of a ruined village surrounded by hopelessly mutilated bodies.

I ran.

Thankfully, the mother with her small child left me about four villages before. I would have never forgiven myself if I had killed her child. The mother declined immortality but I promised the daughter that I would return when she was fourteen to offer it to her and yo renew my offer to the mother.

I was actually relieved that the mother had not wanted my type of immortality, that is if I was even immortal, I suppose I had just assumed when I offered it.

Anyways, I was unsure whether or not I would be able to control myself and stop once my fangs had sunk into her skin. Regrettably I probably would have been incapable of stopping any feast once I had started.

I knew that after this massacre I would be hunted, just as anybody that killed an entire village would be. Of course they would have no idea what actually committed the atrocity but somebody might be able to connect the brutally killed slavers of a few months ago anf the poor souls of last week.

I have been hunted twice since then by what I merely presume to be some sort of bounty hunter. Those encounters ended with my still un retractable fangs in their necks and their sanguine blood in my stomach.

I had no real qualms about their killing, they were from what I was able to gather, bounty hunters.

Though I was still greatly disturbed about my growing disdain for life, I felt remorse for the innocent but nothing disturbed me about the killing of the slavers and later the bounty hunters.

Their sometimes almost seemed like their were two voices in my head constantly urging me to kill, one urged me to drink their blood and feast, the other urged me to bite, tear, and maim.

I seemed to sleep some nights, usually only a couple nights in the middle of the month when the moon was full, or at least I had no memory of those nights but dreams of hunting both beasts and men. I did not pay much heed to these dreams because I always awoke where I had slept.

Though my clothes were regularly torn during my few cases of sleep, I attributed this to restless and fitful sleep.

Finally, I pushed these remorse ridden thoughts to the back of my mind and breathed deeply, I smelled everything in that instant. Dirt, moss, dust, water, dew, urine, and distant blood.

I didn't know where the urine smell came from but it was clearly animal. I breathed deeper, yes, it was an animal, a deer to be exact. Should I hunt it? I idly asked myself.

Yes, my inner vamp voice said eager for some blood.

The other more sadistic voice demanded, no, find a human, they taste much better.

I debated which one to listen to for a few minutes before my stomach decided for me. One second after my stomach decided my fangs cut through fur and flesh before coming to rest in the deer's arteries.

After I had sated my thirst I straightened from my predatory crouch and waltzed over to the river I heard relatively nearby.

I quickly cleaned my face and rearranged my shredded clothing using my sporadic reflection. Sometimes I had a reflection, and at other times my reflection quite escaped me.

Overall I didn't care too much about me reflection, with my supernatural powers of attraction it didn't matter to much. Some people, as in most, actually completely disregarded the atrocious state of my apparel and the hungry, and borderline sadistic look to my blood red eyes.

In fact speaking about my eyes it seemed that unless I made purposeful eye contact nobody noticed my eye color. I wonder if their is a natural ward over my eyes that conceals them?

However going amongst people was littered with difficulties, I could smell their tantalizing blood, I could hear the wet sound of their heartbeats, and all in all it was nearly torture.

So much blood calling for me, I was grateful that I had such control over my blood lust. That is, I had such control is nobody engaged in any blood letting in proximity to me.

* * *

I entered a small town not to far from the Empire's border with Surda an hour from sundown, it was slightly overcast allowing me to walk amongst the mortals while it was still slightly light.

I was garbed in a tattered (slightly) black cloak that easily hid my bloodstained and nearly shredded clothes. I would not sleep tonight because the moon was only a quarter full but I desired to rest on a real bed for a change.

I had a absurd amount of money that I had collected from the scum of society. ,I had the feeling by the time I actually met someone important, in other words a main character of the Inheritance Cycle, I would be known mostly as a legend or folklore.

That being said I greatly desired some real clothes, though in this day and age clothes had to be fitted and made by a tailor. That left me with the option of killing somebody and taking their clothes or stealing.

I did not desire to take the life of an innocent so I threw the idea of killing somebody out a window where it landed and continued to implore that I satisfy my thirst.

I guess deer don't really cut it, anyways I didn't want to end up with differently colored eyes from these bloodthirsty red. I had no idea of knowing whether my eyes would actually change to another color considering that I was far more of a real vampire but I was certainly taking no chances.

I snorted quietly at the thought as I entered what I hoped was a higher classed inn. With my luck I'd probably end up sparkling if I drank to much animal blood. And then I would have to commit suicide, I concluded brightly.

It didn't take much work to reserve a room for a night so I quickly concluded my business and set out to explore the town, at points holding my breath to keep from breathing in the scent of the humans.

And that is how almost thirty minutes later I found myself in front of a weird little building that smelled of herbs. How strange...I wonder...

* * *

**I am sorry about the delay in publishing a new chapter but I had a lot of things going on.**

**Also JaYDN78's OC 'Blackshadow' is the OC I decided to use. Thank you everybody that submitted one, I may use others at a later date!**

**On a different subject, should I make my chapters longer?**

**And we finally are going to meet Angela the Herbalist!**


End file.
